Mi forma de amar
by Lylith Stark
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke vive una relación tormentosa llena de excesos habituada en el mundo ninja ¿Cómo puede alguien llevarse así de fácil tu dignidad, reducirte…matar tu personalidad? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amar? Un amor violento, apasionado; Tal vez…tal vez eso es lo que pasa cuando un volcán y un tornado se conocen…


**Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen

 **Resumen** : Sakura y Sasuke vive una relación tormentosa llena de excesos habituada en el mundo ninja ¿Cómo puede alguien llevarse así de fácil tu dignidad, reducirte…matar tu personalidad? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amar? Un amor violento, apasionado; Tal vez…tal vez eso es lo que pasa cuando un volcán y un tornado se conocen…

+*Mi forma de amar*+

.

.

.

" _ **Es como gritar sin que nadie te oiga"**_

Era media tarde, y Sakura estaba sentada enfrente del departamento que compartía con Sasuke desde hacía año y medio después de que él regresara.

El viento era lento, la brisa llegaba fresca y se llevaba lejos el humo del cigarro que exhalaban los labios de la pelirosa. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Se detuvo un momento de fumar para tocarse levemente el golpe que tenía en un brazo. En realidad – Aspiró otra bocanada - eran sólo las marcas de la noche anterior…nada grave

" _ **Casi te sientes avergonzada de que alguien te importe tanto"**_

Las ocultó bajo su suéter, no quería ser objeto de preguntas, apagó el cigarro con sus botines negros de tacón alto, -ya no utilizaba el calzado ninja-. No, él se lo había prohibido… ¿O había sido ella misma? No lo recordaba.

El sol se apartaba en las lejanías, el cielo perdía su brillo y su color, era como si el mismo astro rey le diera la espalda ¿Por qué no venía alguien? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Dónde estaban Ino, Kakashi… su amada y borracha institutriz?

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

El frío comenzaba a abrirse paso por la noche, ella no lo sintió, pero era hora de regresar a casa, dio media vuelta. Desde luego ya no había rastro alguno de agua en sus ojos. Sonrió, él vendría pronto.

Pasado un cuarto de hora aquellos bellísimos y profundos ojos negros que tanto adoraba se encontraron con los suyos ¡Demonios! Ese hombre, sus inmensos orbes azabaches, su torso perfecto, su sedoso cabello negro como la noche, sus labios, sus perfectos y perfilados labios.

Lo amaba, simple y sencillamente, pero ¿Qué era el amor? …Sólo sabía que no podía estar lejos de él

Se había casado llena de ilusiones con el último Uchiha. Ese día había usado un inmaculado vestido, unas preciosas azaleas incoloras que decoraban sus manos… Ni una sola mancha, y en su rostro se ensanchaba una sonrisa hermosa, exclusivamente dedicada a él. Tanta felicidad, tanta esperanza… detrás de ese vestido blanco.

Ella conocía muy bien a Sasuke, sabía interpretar sus silencios, sus gestos, sabía cuando se ocultaba como niño pavoroso, cuando lo carcomía la rabia, cuando se sentía herido. Sasuke no era un misterio para ella… él era su mundo.

" _ **De que sin él te sientas como si fueras nada"**_

Sasuke no hablaba mucho, pero tenía una forma peculiar de mostrar sus sentimientos, aquella noche en que sin querer y asincerandose a causa del alcohol el pelinegro había confesado a Sakura que la amaba. En sus propias palabras: "Nadie va a amarte como yo"… unas palabras tan dulces como crueles

¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke comenzó a beber?

Sakura no le había olvidado ni un solo momento desde su partida ¿Y si todos tenemos una única oportunidad de amar? ¿Y si solo existe una sola alma gemela para nosotros en el mundo? ¿Qué sucede si la perdemos, si la dejamos ir? Sakura no quería pensar en todas esas preguntas que venían a ella cada noche, no quería imaginarse que Sasuke no regresaría jamás, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar todos esos insignificantes obstáculos que la separaban de su amor de infancia

… Sasuke era todo dulzura, el hombre más guapo jamás soñado, el guerrero más poderoso, era todo un caballero en armadura blanca, excepto cuando…

"… _ **Nadie podrá entender lo mucho que duele"**_

Pero al verle entrar por esa puerta ella se olvidó de todo, del golpe en su brazo, la marca roja cerca de su muslo, la cena en la estufa… de la noche anterior.

Le sonrió, ahí estaba él otra vez, con el ramo entra las manos, ocultaba su mirada tras el flequillo negro de su cabello. Tan hermoso en su traje ninja. Avergonzado… arrepentido.

Se veía tan dulce como un niño solitario perdido, y a ella se le estremeció el corazón

-¿Estás… bien?- Le preguntó tímido, pero Sakura sabía que esa era su forma de preocuparse, esa era su forma de decir lo siento, y no le faltó decir nada más, ella tomó el ramo entre sus manos y olfateo las rosas.

Él la abrazó aliviado ¡Lo había perdonado! … otra vez. Esa mujer, esa maravillosa y extraordinaria mujer era un ángel que le otorgaba una oportunidad más, la estrecho contra su cuerpo hasta que ella se quejó, e inconscientemente miró su hombro.

Él entonces le quitó un poco el suéter sólo para darse cuenta que en ese femenino brazo aún se distinguían las marcas púrpura de uno más de sus arranques

-Soy un animal- le dijo, ella lo beso dulcemente. Se había prometido que incluso en el peor de los momentos se quedaría a su lado, porque eso era amar, porque eso prometió en el altar.

…porque eso era lo que ella jamás había tenido

Lo beso delicadamente. Pero para él no fue suficiente y la beso desenfrenadamente, con la pasión y el deseo que siempre había sentido por ella. Él no quería que Sakura dejara de amarlo, no quería que se apartar de su lado; no quería que ella se diera cuenta de la clase de bestia que él era y entonces lo abandonara. No, no lo resistiría, sería muy doloroso…

La besó hasta casi forzarla, pero ella no se quejó. La besó hasta robarle el aliento, y sólo cuando se aseguró de que no podrían aguantar más tiempo sin aire, se separó ligeramente de ella y la tomó por el cabello en un gesto posesivo. Sin llegar a lastimarla…marcando su territorio

 _ **Te sientes sin esperanza**_

-Mía - terminó por elevar un poco el tono de voz, ordenándole sin hablar con la mirada feroz que no se separara de su lado ¿Cómo podría vivir él si ella se iba a revolcar con cualquier estúpido?

A la pobre Sakura se le cayeron las rosas rojas de la mano… él la beso con dulzura

 _ **Como si nada pudiera salvarte**_

Eso…ahora no importaba, porque ahí estaba él frente suyo. Aquel hombre al que tanto amo y que seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días, ahí parado frente suyo…

Se unió a él en un abrazo.

Recordó esos días sombríos en los que él no estaba, eran tristes, y todos grises, nadie podía proveerla de consuelo

…Cómo un rompecabezas al que le falta una pieza

Sientes como si el único alivio que tuvieras estuviera en él. Ni las felicitaciones por sus progresos como ninja, como médico o como persona podían hacerla completamente feliz ¿Qué le faltaba?

…Sasuke, su querido y amado Sasuke. Él la amaba y se había quedado a su lado. La quería… ¿Qué más daba cómo lo expresara? Ella no volvería a estar sola

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Y cuando todo se acaba y él se ha ido.**_

 _ **Incluso deseas que todas las cosas malas vuelvan…**_

… _ **solo para tener de regreso las buenas también.**_


End file.
